The SatW Interview
by GHstyle16
Summary: Do you remember this time when you could ask the characters of SatW questions about themselves? Yeah, it's some time ago now, but I thought it'd be fun if I made an Interview with them, because *humon couldn't answer every question of yours. Here it is :b
1. Chapter 1

**Do you remember this time when you could ask the characters of SatW questions about themselves? Yeah, it's some time ago now, but I thought it'd be fun if I made an Interview with them, because *humon couldn't answer every question of yours.**

**So yeah, here it is :b**

**And I'm sorry for any mistake I made. I'm german, and of course my english is not perfect, but I give it my best (:**

**Hope you'll like it :3**

**PS: You guys! This fandom needs a whole lot more stories! Where're all the fanfiction writers, huh? I mean, *humon surely has about 1,000,000 fans or even more and you wanna tell me there's no fanfiction writer underneath them?**

**We need more SatW fanfiction, seriously :3**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, as you all know the char. belong to *humon (;**

GHstyle16: Hello everybody and welcome to the SatW Interview!  
First of all a BIG thank you to all of you from SatW for taking your time to answer the questions of your fans.

Denmark: Aw, no problem!

Everybody: …

GHstyle16: … Right. Okay, then, let's not waste too much time, because I have better things to do and start with the Show!  
Alright, first question is from ~Bemari and it goes to Denmark.

Denmark: Oh, cool!

GHstyle16: Dear Denmark, have you ever tried to drink Finland under the table?

Denmark: Hm actually I haven't but you know, I think that's a great idea! We should try that, Finland!

Sweden: No, you shouldn't.

Denmark: Aw, why not? It's fun!

Sweden: Maybe it's fun for you, but we're the ones who have to bear with you drunk idiots!

Denmark: *pout* But I really wanna beat Finland in a drinking contest…

Sweden: Fine, you know, I don't care if the two of you get a alcoholic poisoning and die, but please keep me out of that!

GHstyle16: Alright, got the point. And, wait a moment, where is Finland anyway?

Norway: I don't think he's here…

Sweden: He stayed at home, because he had better things to do than taking part in such a stupid and sensless interview.

Denmark: Man, why in such a bad mood Sweden? It's Christmas!

Sweden: Actually Christmas is over, Denmark.

GHstyle16: Okay, okay, everybody please calm down, the interview has just started and we still have a lot of questions to go.

Sweden: For god's sake why did I come here in the first place?

Denmark: Aw come on, it's not that bad.

Norway: Yeah, actually this can be kinda fun.

Sweden: Yeah, sure.

GHstyle16: Okay, let's skip to the next question.  
It's from ~lily29174 and goes to Sister Iceland.

Sis. Iceland: Alright!

GHstyle16: Dear Sister Iceland,  
This has been sitting in my mind for a long time, and I would like to get it out.  
What shampoo do you use?  
Sincerely, Mandy.

Sis. Iceland: That's a good question, Mandy, but I'm afraid I can't tell you because it's an old family secret.

Sweden: It's an old family secret with what kind of shampoo you wash your hair?

Sis. Iceland: Well, of course, silly! Haven't you ever wondered why mine and Icelands hair is from such beautifulness?

Sweden: Um, no?

Denmark: I did. So I asked Iceland how he did it.

Sis. Iceland: So he gave you just the same answer and-

Denmark: Actually he said it's no big deal and gave me some of his sparkles.

Sis. Iceland: … Bro… :|

Iceland: Uhm…haha, I'm sorry Sis, but I was busy playing Guitar Hero so I didn't really listen to him so it just kinda happened that I gave it to him, haha, funny story right? …right?

Sis. Iceland: How could you Bro? It was supposed to be a secret and you just gave it to someone like HIM!

Denmark: What do you mean someone like me? ._.

Norway: She doesn't mean it, Denmark, it's okay.

Sis. Icleand: You little Fucker, I'm-

Icleand: Miiiiep-!

GHstyle16: Woha, woha, woha, now this is going a little too far.  
Sister Iceland please sit down again and-

Sis. Iceland: Like hell I will! You're so fucked Bro, I swear it!

Iceland: Uhm, help?

Sweden: For god's sake, we're talking about some stupid sparkles!

Sis. Iceland: What do you know you swell-headed snob!

Sweden: What did you just call me!

GHstyle16: Alright, that's enough!  
Sister Iceland, you either sit down or you and your brother go take this outside.

Iceland: What?

Sis. Icleand: Fine! Ice, you're coming with me!

Iceland: Nooo! Please, you can't do that to me, she will freakin' KILL ME!

GHstyle16: I have a good insurance, so no need to worry.

Sis. Iceland: *dragging Iceland outside the studio* We will have a nice little talk now, my dearest brother!

Iceland: NOOOO! I don't want to die yet! Guys, please! Help meeeee!

Denmark: Poor Iceland…I feel like this is all mine fault now… ):

Norway: It isn't, Denmark you couldn't know it was such a big deal in their family.

Sweden: Actually Sister Iceland just mentioned that a few seconds before you opened that big mouth of yours, you know?

Denmark: I'm a bad person *sob*

Norway: No, you're not, Denmark you just…didn't pay enough attention, but that's okay, it happens to the best of us!

Sweden: You can say what you want, Norway, Denmark will stay the stupid idiot he just is.

GHstyle16: Okay, next question, before we lose any more guests.  
From ~FireBug33:  
Dear Sweden  
Why do you only sleep with sister Finland when drunk?

Sweden: First of all: the grammar of this question is wrong, and I don't answer questions from some drunken idiots, and that's it. Next question.

Denmark: Wait, you had Sex with Sister Finland?

Sweden: How do you think Scania was born, huh?

Denmark: …You're right. Man, and I always thought you were gay…

Sweden: Who said that!

Denmark: Nobody, I just had a feeling you were gay.

Sweden: Well, you're wrong, now get over it!

Denmark: … I wasn't-

Sweden: Next question, we don't have all night, right?

GHstyle16: Right, right. Okay, then. *clears throat*  
This question is from ~FireBug33, too:  
Dear Denmark  
what scares you more drunk Finland with a knife or a mouse?

Denmark: Definitely a mouse!

Sweden: You're more scared of a little, harmless mouse, than a drunk Finland with a knife who has no problem stabbing you!

Denmark: Well, you know, you have to annoy Finland to get his anger and his attention, so if you don't do anything that may upset him he is no danger, but you can never know what a mouse will do! It doesn't matter what you're doing, even if you simply ignore her, she could just attack you anyway!

Sweden: It's still a fucking mouse!

Denmark: Mice are scary!

Sweden: What the fuck is scary about a mouse!

Demark: Well, duh! Like, everything!

Sweden: -_-

GHstyle16: Uhm, yeah, next question.  
To Sweden, from ~Twinkle13: COME OUT OF THE CLOSET, ALREADY!

Denmark: Ha, knew it!

Sweden: YOU GOT NO EVIDENCE! NONE OF YOU!  
YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!

Norway: Calm down, Sweden, we-

Sweden: I'm not gay! And whoever said that can go and screw himself!

Denmark: o_O

GHstyle16: Riiiiiight, I'd say we skip to the next question and-

Sweden: And if you even dare to call me gay one more time Denmark, I swear I'm going to fucking attack you with my mooses!

Denmark: D: NUUUUUUUHHH!

GHstyle16: Next question!  
To Denmark, from ~Twinkle13: If you kiss Norway right on the mouth, I'll give you free beer for a week!

Denmark: Really? 8D

Sweden: Don't. Just…don't.

Denmark: But I'll get free beer dude, and all I have to do is kiss Norway!

Norway: Heh, well, you know Denmark-  
*interrupted by Denmarks lips on his*

Sweden: *facepalm*

Norway: o.O

Denmark: FREEEEE BEEEER for a whooole weeeek~

GHstyle16: *nosebleed* I'm sorry, I was just…I was…I have…

Sweden: Just…just get on with these questions…

Denmark: What's wrong, everybody? Why are you staring at me like that? :o

GHstyle16: No, no, it's nothing.  
So…where was I? Questions, right.  
Oh, here's a question to everybody! It's from ~settingsunrisingmoon  
Dear Scandanavian Countries,  
Who was you childhood hero?

Denmark: Hm…childhood hero…that's a good question…

Norway: My childhood hero was always Superman. I wanted to be just like him because everybody liked him and he was always there for everybody.

Denmark: In this case you are Superman now Norway :3

Norway: Awww :3

Denmark: :3

Norway: C:

Denmark: :p

Sweden: Alright, stop that right now!

Norway: Who was your childhood hero, Sweden?

Sweden: I didn't have one!

Denmark: What? Aw come on Sweden, everybody has a childhood hero!

Sweden: Well, I haven't, is there a problem with that?

GHstyle16: What about you Denmark?

Denmark: Norway was, is and always will be my one and only hero (:

Norway: D'awwww :3

Denmark: ^_^

Norway: :]

Sweden: STOP THAT!

GHstyle16: Next question! From ~Chocolatelsforever  
Hey, Sweden!  
Have you always had a thing for ropes and bondage?  
...Or does it comes out only when Denmark is around?

Sweden: … What kind of question is that?

Denmark: Ropes? Bondage? Me?  
….Aw man, how drunk was I?

Sweden: You weren't, for once in your life. It was that time I tied you to that pale because I didn't want you to crash another one of my partys.

Denmark: Oooh…wait, and you just took your fetish out on me, without me knowing it? Sick dude!

Sweden: What the- I did not! I don't _like _bondage or anything like that, and even if I did, you were pretty sure the last person I would do it with, Denmark!

Denmark: Somehow I feel insulted now…

GHstyle16: Okay, next one! From ~Nazgul100  
Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland: What kind of music do you like?/ Who's your favorite band/singer?

Denmark&Norway: RASKE MENN!

Sweden: Don't even _think_ about singing Pornosangen!

Denmark: Awww.

GHstyle16: Sweden?

Sweden: Hmpf. ABBA is alright, I guess.

Denmark: Well, I absolutely love rock, but metal is cool too, and every now and then some pop music, and actually I like almost everything…

Norway: Have to agree with Denmark, there's so much music to like, but I think my fave is still Metal.

Sweden: What they said.

GHstyle16: Cool, next one then! It's pretty long and from ~OrangeToothpaste  
Imagine Nazis were chasing you all together and killed your family. Then they killed your pet o noes. Then slowly, as you are running, one of you trips and falls and is killed. You and the other survivor keep running. One of the Nazis throws a knife at you, missis, and hits the other person instead. You are the only one left. You are backed up against a corner, unable to escape. All you have to defend yourself with is an obese ghost named Yik, a cardboard box, and whatever clothing you are wearing. What do you do?

Sweden: … What?

Norway: Uhm…I…don't…know…?

Denmark: Why is the ghost named Yik? :o

GHstyle16: Yeeaahh…right.  
Next!  
To Sweden, from ~Poff3:  
How do you celebrate christmas ?

Sweden: I always used to celebrate Christmas alone with my boyf…best friend Åland, and it was all peaceful and quite, and I really enjoyed it. But one day Denmark had the idea we could be friends, and before I even realized what was going on I had the whole crew sitting on my sofa, and till today I wasn't able to throw them out again.  
So I spend every Christmas with one drunk idiot, a guy who eats all my desserts and someone who's going to kill you if you even dare to ask him to move a little on the sofa.

GHstyle16: … That sounds absolutely awful.

I'm sorry, Sweden.

Sweden: Yeah, me too.

Denmark: It's not that bad…

Sweden: Yes, Denmark. Yes, it is.

GHstyle16: …Next one. From ~2Dismine  
Sweden! Who did you lose your virginity to?

Sweden: That's privat and I'm not going to tell you.

Denmark: It was that horse you fucked when you were a Teenager, right?

Sweden: *smack*

Denmark: OW! That hurt man!

Sweden: That was my aim.

Denmark: Hmpf…

GHstyle16: Nextie :3 From ~Religion0  
Denmark, is there any animal you're _not_ afraid of?

Denmark: I'm not afraid of New Zealand, if you mean that.

Norway: What about New South Wales?

Denmark: Nah, he's fine too.

Sweden: What about the non-countries animals?

Denmark: *shudders* They're all scary and evil!

Norway: One day you'll see the beauty of mother nature, too, Denmark (:

GHstyle16: Same girl, another question: You sister-countries, what exactly do you do? We only really see the guys, so what do you girls do when you're not on?

Sis. Denmark: Pajama-Partys!

Sis. Norway: Talking and making each other up!

Sis. Sweden: You know...stuff (;

Denmark: That's totally a rapeface…

GHstyle16: Alright, next question goes to Australia and is from ~lunavista.  
Dear Australia,  
When you visited the nordic countries, how did your kangaroo and wambat stay warm? And how did you get them past customs in the first place?

Australia: They stayed warm because I took a lot hot-water bags, grid them around my kangaroo and my wambat and voila! Perfect warmness!  
And the thing about the customs…that'll stay my little secret (;

Denmark: You payed them, didn't you?

Australia: Pretty much.

GHstyle16: Again from Luna:  
Dear Sweden,  
Because you are very good with computers and tecnology, are you and Japan friends?

Sweden: Well, friends is a little exaggerated, but we do like to meet up every now and then, just enjoying a civil ambiance.

Denmark: Are you trying to say that I'm not a civiled person?

Sweden: Wow, I'm impressed you actually realized you were being insulted Denmark. And yes, that's exactly what I was trying to say.

Denmark: You stupid asshole, I'm going to-

Norway: Please, don't fight, guys, it's Christmas after all! (not really…)

Denmark: Hm, fine! But when this is over you'll bite the dust!

GHstyle16: ~Mitzuki-the-Yoshi wants to know: When did you guys become friends? How old?

Sweden: Well, I didn't have much of a choice for Norway was the one who created Denmark, so I had no choice but be friends with him.

GHstyle16: Then what about you and Norway? When did you become friends?

Norway: That's long, long ago…I think we were not more than seven years old or something…

GHstyle16: And Finland and Iceland?

Sweden: Well, you could say-

*doors swings open and Iceland comes inside*

Denmark: Hey, Iceland! You're back.

Iceland: *plops down on the sofa next to Sweden* Uff.

Norway: Where's your sister?

Iceland: Went home.

Sweden: Something looks different about you…

Iceland: That little bitch took my sparkles.

Denmark: o.O NOWAI!

Iceland: Yes way! That stupid little…

Norway: Will you get them back?

Iceland: *shrug* Probably not around the next weeks.

Denmark: I'm sorry, Iceland, this is all my fault!

Iceland: No, it's not, you're-

Sweden: Actually it is for he was the one who told your Sister about the sparkle-thing.

Iceland: …You're right. Damn, you're right! Denmark!

Denmark: ._.

GHstyle16: No fighting, guys!

Iceland: Just get on with the questions so I can go and beat up that drunk idiot!

GHstyle16: Mkay. To Iceland, from ~Icebezz:  
Have you ever been in a beauty contest?

Iceland: I came, I saw, I conquered.

Denmark: When did you do that? Can't remember you took part in such a contest…

Sweden: It's no wonder you can't remember given the fact you met up with Netherlands a few hours before, got totally drunk and high and then jumped on the stage in the middle of the show and started singing and dancing!

Denmark: …We did? o.O

Sweden: Yes, you did! When the Security came to kick you out you ran away and it all ended up that you crashed the whole studio so the contest had to be canceled. So in this case nobody won the contest.

Iceland: I would have won, and you know that, Sweden!

GHstyle16: Kaaaay. Next one is from ~K-wolf11:

To Wales,  
how do you have a relationship with a sheep? Does it bother you that New Zealand can't talk?

Wales: I don't care if New Zealand is a sheep or a wolf or whatever. That doesn't matter to me. In my eyes she is the most beautiful thing the world has ever seen, and I love her with all my heart, no matter what she looks like or what the others might think.

Denmark: Awwww, that's soooo sweeeet :3

Sweden: Am I the only one who wonders where he did came from all of sudden?

Wales: So, no, it doesn't bother me that she can't talk, our love needs no words.

Denmark: Awwwwwwwww :3

Sweden: Would you stop saying that?

GHstyle16: That was really…cheesy, but okay, let's go on. This one is from ~NewDawnAugust

Sweden: In your perfect world, how would the ideal dinner party go?

Sweden: Every party where Denmark doesn't burst in all of sudden!

Denmark: It's not like I'm ruining every one of your partys…

Sweden. Oh yeah? What about the last time you and Netherlands raped Germany just to tease Sister Japan, huh?

Denmark: We didn't _rape _him. And…yeah, okay, but we had to do that Sweden, it's so much fun! I mean, Sister Japan's face was priceless, and did you see Germanys face? Haha, that was so awesome!

Sweden: You're just sick. Both of you!  
Just stay away from my partys, Denmark!

Denmark: Yeah, yeah, whatever…

GHstyle16: Denmark, this one is for you from August again: Do you like carpets?

Denmark: Uhm…I guess so?

GHstyle16: And the last one to Norway: How do you feel about wardrobes and/or Narnia?

Norway: It would be awesome if something like Narnia would really exist.

Denmark: Yeah, I would totally go there.

Sweden: Are you sure? There's a lot of nature Denmark…

Denmark: Dang, right. Too bad, no Narnia for me…

GHstyle16: Alright, I think that's enough for now. We'll take a short little break and then go on with the next part :3

**Yay, finished (:  
****So, that was it: The first chapter. ****Did you like it? ****Please tell me in a Review, then I'll continue the story :33**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next part of the Interview. Enjoy it! :3**

**Disclaimer: Why yes of course I own the characters :o Can't believe you didn't know that… *sarcastic as hell***

**

* * *

**

GHstyle16: Hello everybody and welcome back to the SatW Interview! I'm your host and again I won't keep babbling forever cause it's boring and no one wants to hear it. So let's start!Okay, so first of all we'll answer the questions of the lovely people who decided to leave a review. **Thank you guys :3**. Okay, so first one:  
To Nazi Germany, how does it feel to be hated by everyone? Do you think you have any fans?

Nazi Germany: First of all I don't care if I'm being hated or loved or whatever, as long I can get my profit it doesn't matter. Fans? Why yes of course I have fans! Right Denmark?

Denmark: Wha- what?

Nazi Germany: Oh, I'm sorry, maybe you want to meet Poland again and talk with him a bit about me?

Denmark: *changing in Nazi Outfit* Nazi Germany is the best, so fuck the rest!

Nazi Germany: *evil smile*

GHstyle16: You guys, I don't like where this is going. Security, kick out that lying bastard!

*Security grabs Denmark*

GHstyle16: No, not Denmark you idiots, Nazi Germany!

*Security releases Denmark and drags Nazi Germany outside*

Denmark: I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I hate Nazi Germany and-

GHstyle16: I know, Denmark. Let's just get on.  
Everyone, how do you feel about King EU? Is he nice or does he scare you?

Denmark: Ugh, King EU can be really annoying.

Sweden: Second that.

Norway: I think King EU is the only thing in the world I hate with passion.

America: Oh, I think he's kinda useful…

Iceland: Just because he's your bitch.

America: *grinning* Yep!

GHstyle16: EU sucks. Look at the mess Greece has gotten himself into last year! I wish we'd have been asked if we wanted to join the EU but noooo. Stupid government…  
Well, whatever, next question.  
Ooohh, now this is interesting! *grins*  
Norway, have you ever thought of Denmark as more than a friend?

*awkward silence*

Norway: …uhm…let me answer the question like this: Denmark was always more than a friend to me. But not in a sexual way. Like I already told we share a very special realtionship, it's more than friends, but not exactly like brothers, it's just…well, it's special. A particular bond that connects us somehow.

GHstyle16: That…was…soooooooo cute! *sniff*

Sweden: Yeah, yeah, great to be Norwegian in Denmark, right?

Norway&Denmark: *smiling at each other* Exactly!

GHstyle16: Alright, I wanna see a hug now! Don't complain, just do it, or I won't shut up :3

*Norway and Denmark give each other a tight, lovely embrace. "D'awwww" with me together :3 :D)

GHstyle16: Thanks, you just made my day (:  
Okay, so Denmark, this question goes to you and it's from ~Streakfree. Who has the coolest accent?

Denmark: Me, haha.

Sweden: You just sound like someone eating potatoes…

Denmark: And you sound like someone eating potatoes while they're drunk!

GHstyle16: Stop fighting!  
It's annoying as hell, you know?  
Jeez. Next one. From ~Celemiri  
Hey Denmark, how come I never see you playing with Legos?

Denmark: Sweden took it all away from me when I was little… :C

Everybody: *glaring at Sweden*

Sweden: Don't look at me like that! Denmark would always take the Lego and throw it at my head!

Denmark: I loved my Lego and then…then you came and it was all gone! I cried for a whole week, you know that? I was a little child, you heartless bastard! *sob*

Norway: *hugging Denmark* It's alright, Denmark, let it out.

Iceland: Duh, seriously, that's just…lame. Totally lame dude.

Sweden: Yeah, yeah, just take it all out on evil, evil Sweden, what else!

GHstyle16: You really are a heartless asshole sometimes, Sweden…

Sweden: I'm not taking that from some stupid show host!

GHstyle16: Pfff. Whatever. You're through, Sweden!  
Don't worry Denmark, we'll give you some new Lego to your birthday!  
And now next question, from ~paininmybrain. Heh, that's an awesome name xD  
Dear Sweden,  
Why hide in the closet for so long? I mean, sooner better than later, right?

Denmark: HA! I KNEW IT!

Åland: Maybe the time has come now, Sweden.

Sweden: What the- Åland? W-where did you come from?

Åland: Do it, Sweden. You can't hide it any longer. They're your friends and they have a right to know it.

Sweden: But…but I…Åland! We're in the middle of some show!

Åland: *taking Swedens hand* Just do it, sweety. They'll understand. Don't be afraid.

Sweden: …Fine. Fine! I'm gay! Yeah, I am! Are you happy now?

Denmark: Duh.

Norway: Duh.

Iceland: Just…duh.

Sweden: WHAT?

Denmark: We know that, Sweden.

Norway: Yeah, it's not like that's new to us.

Iceland: Everybody knows you're gay.

GHstyle16: So after stating the obvious can we continue?

Denmark: Sure.

GHstyle16: Good.  
Denmark, what do you think of Swine Flu? From ~SapphireUchiha.

Denmark: That's just a proof of what I'm always trying to tell you.  
Animals are evil beasts and they want to kill us!

Sweden: And why would they want that, Mr. Einstein?

Denmark: Well, duh! Because they want take over the world! Everybody knows that!

Sweden: …right.

GHstyle16: From ~pop-rock to Denmark. How do you feel when you see paper? Scared, or victorious over those pesky trees in all their nature-ness?

Denmark: Latter.

Sweden: You're so stupid sometimes I can't believe it.

Denmark: Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something? There was just some kind of random noise in my ears…

Sweden: *rolls eyes*

GHstyle16: Iceland, why are you so pretty all the time? From ~inarikasugawa

Iceland: Because of my sparkles.

Sweden: Your not-anymore-existing-sparkles.

Iceland: Bite me.

GHstyle16: ~AerikCJE wants to know what everyone's relations with Russia are.

Denmark: Russia's awesome!

Sweden: No he isn't.

Denmark: Better than that snobbish England…

Norway: I think he's quite a nice guy.

Icleand: Yeah, he's fine.

GHstyle16: Norway here is a suggestion from ~MidnightMisteryMeow. Why don't you just hurry up and marry Denmark, yeah Sweden might be crying and get all boozed up, but... CUTE couple!

Sweden: Why would I be…crying and get all boozed up about that? Like I'd care what Denmark and Norway do.

Denmark: I can't marry Norway because he wants to live in the nature but I wanna live in the city, so it just wouldn't fit, sorry.

GHstyle16: That's too bad, but I guess there's no way changing it.  
Next one, from ~buruinuberi:  
To the lovable Sweden I ask, Sweden do you have feelings for Iceland and if you could would you date him?

Sweden: What. The. Hell?

Iceland: Did I miss something, Sweden?

Sweden: I already have a boyfriend, you know? So, heck no, I wouldn't date Iceland!

Denmark: And if you wouldn't have a boyfriend?

Sweden: Nor!

GHstyle16: To my favourite drunk Denmark is, what would your worst nightmare be, either being surround by wildlife or being unable to drink beer or both?

Denmark: Definitely both!

GHstyle16: And Norway, awesome, awesome Norway: if you had to choose to have a one night stand who would you choose?

Norway: Uhm…I never really thought about that…

Sweden: No duh.

Norway: But I guess I'd take Sister Sweden.

Iceland: Who wouldn't?

GHstyle16: And if you had to choose a boy?

Norway: Hm…then Denmark.

Denmark: Yay! Win! Haha, Norway likes me better than you Sweden!

Sweden: Oh noes, I'm so sad that Norway doesn't want to do me.

Denmark: Aw, don't worry Sweden, you can join us if Norway has no problem with that.

Sweden: I don't want to join you!

Denmark: Are you sure?

Sweden: Yes, I am sure, Denmark!

Denmark: Alright then, but don't come crying after me then, cause you had your chance, Sweden.

Sweden: *sigh*

GHstyle16: What would you do if you could time travel, is what ~BLERGHtrue wants to know.

Sweden: Stop Norway from creating Denmark.

Denmark: Go to the past and fight some dinosaurs!

Norway: I'm coming with you, just in case.

Iceland: I'd travel to the future. It's more exciting than the past, cause you don't know what's expecting you.

GHstyle16: From ~adams-arnson. Sweden,  
how do you feel about Ikea?

Sweden: What is it with these questions? How am I supposed to feel about Ikea? It's a freaking furniture store, not more not less!

Denmark: Yeah, but it's a furniture store as popular as no other.

Norway: I once heard America say that there's no country in the whole world that has as many Ikeas as Germany. (AN: That's just something the american guy in my book said. He moved to Germany and was the opinion there's no other country in this world that has so many Ikeas. Not sure if it's really true, but whatever xD)

Denmark: Not even Sweden?

Norway: I don't think so.

Iceland: Sweden is the father of Ikea-stores, it sure can't have less Ikeas than Germany.

Sweden: Who cares about that?

GHstyle16: Denmark, what's Sweden like when you get him totally drunk? From ~raequiem.

Denmark: Well, it's actually pretty hard to get Sweden reeeallly drunk, because he's all like "I know how much I can handle" and stuff, and even if he's drunk he's still acting all bossy and everything…

Sweden: I beg your pardon?

Denmark: But that doesn't mean it's impossible to get him drunk, because I once did, when we met up and drank some good old cheap danish beer together! That was cool!

Sweden: Yeah, and how did it all end up? I woke up in the morning, couldn't remember a single thing from the night before but somehow I found myself sleeping naked in a bed with Norway and Denmark.

Norway: And Sister Finland.

Sweden: Right. I don't know what happened and I really don't want to know, but after all I learned my lesson.

GHstyle16: Oookaaay, next one.  
Norway, just how MUCH do you love fish? Be specific...

Norway: I love fish just as much as Denmark loves beer.

Denmark: Beeeeeeer~  
Hadn't some in a while…oh, Sweden?

Sweden: No.

Denmark: *pout* You don't even know what I wanted to say…

Sweden: You wanted to ask if I could get you some beer. The answer is no, Denmark.

Denmark: *grumble*

GHstyle16: Do you love fish more than Denmark, Norway?

Sweden: Is that a fan-question, too?

GHstyle16: Uhm, no, that's just something I wanna know :b

Norway: Wha- no! Of course not! I love fish, but of course Denmark is more important to me.

Sweden: You don't wanna tell me you didn't know the answer to that question, now do you?

GHstyle16: Hehe, just wanted to hear Norway saying it :3

Sweden: *shakes head* Fangirls…

GHstyle16: Okay, next question! From the same person.  
Sweden, who would you rather sleep with, Norway or Denmark. (Has to be the boys, their sisters don't count)

Sweden: Neither nor!

GHstyle16: But if you had to choose.

Denmark: Hehe, now this is gonna be interesting! :b

Sweden: Alright, Denmark.

Iceland, Norway, Denmark: o_O

GHstyle16: O.O No way!

Denmark: …are you serious?

Sweden: Of course. Denmark would be so drunk he'd forget about it, so I wouldn't have to talk about it ever again and could just forget that something like that ever happened.  
If I slept with Norway on the other hand he'd sure tell Denmark, and he'd tease me with that until the end of my life.  
So yeah, I'd sleep with Denmark.

GHstyle16: You know…that's totally stupid but actually it makes a lot of sense…well, in a weird way…

Denmark: Hm, that's really clever of you my friend (;

Sweden: Thank you.

GHstyle16: Alright then, let's go on! From ~SkelloJellow.  
Denmark,  
What's your favorite thing to do while you're drunk?

Denmark: Meet up with Netherlands and have some fun together ;D

Sweden: I don't want to know…

A: I do =D

Denmark: Oh yeah, you know, we just meet up at my "home" and then we lay down of the "sofa" and we "watch" some TV together and do "stuff"

GHstyle16: *shaking* Oh r-really?

Sweden: Jesus Christ, would you stop that Denmark?

Denmark: What? I'm not doing anything.

Sweden: Hey, you, host girl! Get on with the show!

GHstyle16: Whut? Oh yeah, right, sorry.  
Uhm, next one.  
Sweden,  
Which country is the hottest?

Denmark: Sister Sweden *drool*

Sweden: Heck no!

Denmark: Alright, Sister America!

Sweden: Nor, and the question was for me Denmark, so shut up!

Denmark: Fine. What do _you_ think, Sweden?

Sweden: Isn't it wrong to judge people after their lookings?

Iceland: That's not what this is about, Sweden.

Denmark: Yeah, just say who's the hottestest.

Sweden: That's not even a word, you know.

Denmark: Stop being such a grammar nazi and answer the question!

Sweden: I never even thought about that. So…I don't know, okay? I'm sorry, I don't look at people that way.

Denmark: I don't look at people that way blah blah blah-

Sweden: *smack*

Denmark: OW! Da FUCK Sweden?

Sweden: Just shut that big fat mouth of yours!

GHstyle16: Nächste Frage.

Denmark: Whut?

GHstyle16: That was German.

Denmark: Ooohh.

GHstyle16: Yeah.  
Okay, so:  
Norway,  
Will you die if you stop eating fish?

Norway: Uhm, no, I don't think I'd actually die but it would be hard.

GHstyle16: Dear Sweden, have you ever had a dinner or party go uninterrupted just once?

Sweden: Yes, that time I tied Denmark up.

Denmark: That was really mean of you.

Sweden: Mean of me? You know what's mean, Denmark? If you keep interrupting the dinner partys of your friend, although they told you a million times to stop it!

Denmark: You're just no fun.

Sweden: Fun? FUN? I'll tell you what's fun you- *Norway and Iceland hold back a raging Sweden*

GHstyle16: Would you please calm down Sweden and sit down again? I would really appreciate that.

Sweden: And I would really appreciate it if you just shut up and let me kill him.

GHstyle16: I most certainly will not.

Sweden: That's too bad. Denmark, get back here this instant!

Denmark: *trying to sneak out* Uh…I just wanted to go to, uh, the toilet, yeah.

GHstyle16: You sure did. Now sit back down or…

Denmark: Or what?

GHstyle16: …Or I'll write a Sweden/Denmark yaoi fanfic!

Sweden&Denmark: What!

GHstyle16: Oh, you heard me and now sit down and shut the fuck up!

Sweden&Denmark: *sit down and keep silent*

GHstyle16: See? It works. Okay, next question then. From ~CrispyFriedUke

Alright, you three.  
What are your shopping carts at the grocery store usually full of? (Other than beer. Denmark)

Denmark: Uhm…porn?

Norway: FISH!

Sweden: Useful things like wires and computer sticks and-

Iceland: You call that useful things?

Sweden: Why yes. What about you?

Iceland: Hm, usually porn and lube. You know, it's an awesome feeling when you put the lube in your hands and then you take your-

Sweden: Too much information, Iceland.

Iceland: You're such a prude wimp.

Sweden: I'm not prude, I just have no interest in what you're doing when you're alone.

Iceland: You're so boring, you know that? I mean, wanking is a totally normal thing to do, right? Or do you wanna tell me you never jacked off yourself?

Sweden: *sigh* That's not what I meant. What I meant was that I-

Ghstyle16: Alright, I think we got it. If you keep discussing everything for hours the interview will get boring, so leave it at that. Okay, next question.  
To all three, from ~paintergrl1313:  
You are king for a day. What's the first thing you do as king?

Denmark: I would establish a national beer day, when you can get as many beer as you wish for free! Oh, and I would set up that the drinking age is from the age of 14 up! It sucked so hard when I was a Teenager and I couldn't get any beer! And I would make Sweden to my servant and boss him around all day long! That'd be so awesome! Oh yeah, and of course I would-

Sweden: Don't you think that's enough, Denmark?

Denmark: *grinning* There is no such thing as "enough" my dear friend.

GHstyle16: Well, I have enough of Denmarks musing and want to hear what Norway would do.

Norway: Me? Oh well, I would abolish every fur factory in the world at first. Thoseese poor animals just need more protection.

Ghstyle16: That's all? I mean, that's great and everything but…come on, there has to be something more…interesting.

Norway: … Well, uhm…I-

Sweden: Sorry to interrupt this really exciting conversation but I have a question. King of the world or just king of our country?

Ghstyle16: Uhm…I actually don't know, she didn't say anything about that…

Sweden: Well, I would establish a law that would punish everyone who interrupts my dinner partys and throw them in jail for at least two month *glaring at Denmark*

Denmark: Pffff, that's a stupid thing to do. You're right, host girl. Why can you just think up such lame things?

GHstyle16: What would you do Iceland?

Iceland: No idea.

GHstyle16: …How amazingly thrilling.

Denmark: You're all soooo boring guys!

GHstyle16: Yeah, even Denmarks meaningless babbling was more interesting than this.

Denmark: Yeah…wait, what?

GHstyle16: But alright, next question then. From *ploofy-floop.  
Dear Sweden:  
Due to your preference of guys...  
Would you do Finland?

Sweden: No.

Denmark: W-

Sweden: No.

Denmark: Bu-

Sweden: No.

Denmark: *pout* I w-

Sweden: No. And as you're going to ask again: No.

GHstyle16: Got the point. Next then.  
Dear Sister America:  
Are those real?

Sis. America: What? My tits?

Sweden: I guess that's what she meant, yeah.

Sis. America: *laughs* Oh girl, no, of course not! But they're like really beautiful and all, right?

Denmark: *stares* Oh yes…*drool*

Sweden: You can argue about that.

Sis. America: *smiles* They're so huge and beautiful…I love them!

Sweden: *whispering to Norway* Just you wait, she will try to make out with them.

Norway: *snicker*

GHstyle16: Huge: yes. Beautiful…well, I guess Sweden is right. That's something you can argue about. But not now, because the second part of the Interview is over.  
Until the next part then! :3

* * *

**Yep, that's it for now. Don't forget to Review :33**


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know, I know.  
The last update is weeks ago and the new chapter is reeeeeaaaaally short.  
And I'm truly sorry you guys, but school is keeping me hella busy and I didn't want to make you wait any longer so the chap came out a bit...or a whole lot shorter than the others.  
Again, I'm sorry, next chapter will be longer, I promise :3

Oh, and Somniloquist: I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about the relationships between England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales. I asked my family, but we're all german and we have no idea if the english people like the Scots or whatever. And google doesn't help either...so, I'm really sorry but I couldn't answer that question cause I didn't want to make something up either. Hope you don't mind :)

* * *

GHstyle16: Welcome back again! I'm your host and blah blah blah, whatever. Let's start!  
Okay, so first of all: **Thank you for the Reviews you guys :3** You make me like, so happy and everything! You're like, totally awesome and stuff!  
And again we'll answer your questions first (;  
Okay, Denmark:  
If the last beer fabric in the universe was on fire (no more beer for you :b) and Sweden and Norway were in the same building, and you can only save one of them who would it be? Sweden, Norway or the beer? Sorry, two have to die.

Denmark: …You're a really evil person, Flamin E. 'n' Icy T.

GHstyle16: Well, NOW I'm curious.

Denmark: How am I supposed to decide that? That's really, really mean and…fuck, how the hell should I know?

Iceland: Just imagine you'd be in the situation and choose.

Denmark: I…I dunno…man, I have no fucking clue…I mean, living without beer would be…terrible and pretty hard but I guess I could make it somehow…

GHstyle16: Good, now we have only Norway and Sweden left.

Denmark: That's a horrible thing to decide! Why do I have to do this?

GHstyle16: Because it's a fan question and she has the right to get this question answered just like everybody else. It doesn't matter if you like the question or not, just give an answer.

Denmark: The answer is I don't know!

Iceland: Just you wait, he'll start crying soon.

Denmark: Oh, shut up!

Norway: *placing a hand on Denmarks shoulder* Calm down, Denmark, it's just a question. It's not like you'd ever had to decide that in reality.

Denmark: *softly* How do you know? How do you know you'll never end up in a burning house or something and I can only save one of you?

Sweden and Norway: *looking at each other*

Sweden: Uhm, look Denmark, I think you take this question a bit too serious, you know?

Denmark: I do?

Sweden: Yes. Nothing like this will ever happen, and even if it does, you won't have to save any of us, because that's what the fire department is there for, isn't it?

Denmark: … I guess you're right…

Sweden: See, so no need to worry. Now please stop looking like someone died, okay? It's freaking me out.

Denmark: *smiling a little* Kay.

Sweden: *smiling back* Good.

Iceland: Now…what about the question?

Denmark: Hm, I guess I'd save Norway!

GHstyle16: …Wow, now that was a fast recovery.

Sweden: *growling* Just get on with the questions.

GHstyle16: Okay :3 Sweden, who do you like better, Aland or Sister Finland?

Sweden: Altought I'm the opinion the answer to the question is more than just obvious, I'll answer it anyway becuase I'm a nice person. I like Aland better, because he's the one I love.

GHstyle16: Alright! ~Queen-Moon wants to know why you're so afraid of nature Denmark. It's not THAT bad.

Denmark: Are you kidding me? It's the most dangerous and scariest thing in the world!

Sweden: This is so ridicouls, I don't even-

Denmark: You want some proves? Fine!  
For example a river: You can easly drown in it. Or the sea! Even worse! Never heard of a tsunami, huh?  
And what destroyed all the homes and killed several people in Haiti last year? A earthquake, made by nature!  
You see, it's evil and tries to freaking KILL us!

Norway: But Denmark, there're also things that are good about nature!

GHstyle16: That's a good point and a perfect bridge to the next question.  
Norway, why are you always trying to get Denmark to indulge in the nature he is so fearful of?

Norway: Because nature isn't bad but a wounderful thing and absolutely beautiful! It's the home of so many different animals. And just have a look at all the mountains, the forestes and the lakes. They're not evil or anything.  
Nature is a living donor, it gives us medicine and other things we wouldn't get along without. Without nature none of us would exist, and I just want Denmark to realize that.

Denmark: It still killed over 10,000 people.

Sweden: Just give up Norway, he'll never get it.

GHstyle16: Oh, you never know ;)  
Well, next question.  
What's your favourite animal?

Denmark: Uhm…New Zealand.

Sweden: She's a country and not an animal you idiot!

Denmark: She's a sheep!

Sweden: There's a difference between a normal animal and a country, you know.

Denmark: Hey, it's not like I insulted her or something. She's my favourite animal so that's quite a compliment, okay?

Sweden: You just don't want to get it, right?

GHstyle16: Oh boy, here we go again. You guuuys, stop fighting over every shit! *sigh* Next question. From ~gizbear.  
Hey, Denmark, if you cut your hair differently, how would you cut it?

Denmark: Cut my hair? Are you crazy? I would never do that!

GHstyle16: Damn right! I'd kill you if you cut your hair!

Sweden: *confused* What's so great about Denmark's hair?

GHstyle16: Well, just take a look at it! It's so…soft and…fluffy.

Sweden: Fluffy.

GHstyle16: *dreamily* Yeeaah.

Sweden: *sigh* What's the next question?

GHstyle16: Uhm, Hey Denmark, Sweden, and Norway I was wondering about past(or current) girlfriends (boyfriends?). Just wondering about the best part about them and the worst stuff like that. From ~smonekysmoo.

Denmark: I don't have a girl…or boyfriend at the moment.

Sweden: Boyfriend?

Denmark: Yeah, why not?

Iceland: Come on, Sweden, you can't take him serious. He pretty much fucks everything that moves.

Denmark: At least I have somebody to fuck and don't have to do it myself all the time :b

Iceland: Bite me.

Denmark: Also I'm not a fan of serious relationships. Ususally I just have sex with them and that's it.

GHstyle16: And what about you guys?

Sweden: I'm in a relationship with Åland and I'm very happy with that. I had some past relationships, too, but nothing serious.

GHstyle16: Norway?

Norway: Uhm, honestly I didn't have a serious relationship yet…

GHstyle16: Really? Huh, that's strange. I mean, you're such a nice guy and all, why wouldn't somebody want you?

Iceland: Maybe that's the problem. You're just too nice, Norway. You have to be more badass to get the chicks to like you.

Denmark: Oh, what do you know Iceland? It's not like you ever had a relationship yourself.

Iceland: *offended* Well, I do not need something like that, I am very good on my own, thank you.

Denmark: *grinning* Does that mean we have a virgin here?

Iceland: *blush* I am not!

Denmark: *grins even wider* Oh yes, I think you are~!

Iceland: Norway wasn't in a relationship either, so-

Denmark: Yeah, but he had sex with Sweden, Sister Finland and me.

Sweden: You don't know that!

Denmark: Yeah sure, we woke up naked next to each other but we didn't had sex. Tell us another!

Sweden: There is no proof so you can't know it for sure!

Denmark: Oh please, that's just a logical conclusion!

Sweden: YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!

Denmark: Yeah yeah, just keep telling that yourself if it makes you feel better. Whatever. Anyway Iceland is a virgin and that's it.

Iceland: Oh fuck you Denmark! Seriously, just do it!

Denmark: _I _don't need to.

Iceland: Why you little-

GHstyle16: Aaaand cut. Okay, that's enough guys. Seriously, can't you just have a normal conversation without going for each others throats?

Iceland: I'm not doing anything, it's the needy bitch that always starts fighting.

Denmark: I'm rather a needy bitch than a narcissistic freak!

Iceland: You know how pathetic it is that you're actually _proud_ that you have to put your dick in everything that runs into you?

Denmark: At least I don't jack off when I see myself in the mirror, because my own awesomeness gives me a boner and then praise myself afterwards about how fucking _awesome_ I am!

Iceland: That's IT! You're a dead man, Denmark!

Denmark: Bring it on, bitch!

GHstyle16: Oh Jesus Christ. What have I done to deserve this?

*Iceland jumps from the sofa and charges at Denmark*

GHstyle16: GUYS!

Sweden: *grabs Iceland* Alright, that's enough! Stop it, both of you!

Iceland: Let go of me! Goddamnit Sweden LET GO!

Sweden: No, I won't! How old are you anyway, huh? You're acting up like seven-years old! This Interview is torture enough, and I won't sit here any longer than necessary just because the two of you can't behave yourselves! Now sit down and shut the hell up, got it?

Iceland: *growls* Fine, whatever. *sits down with crossed arms, glaring at Denmark*

Denmark: *death-glare*

GHstyle16: Okay, now we'll all calm down a bit and remember what we're here for and that we're all friends, right? … right...?

…

GHstyle16: Rrrrright, then I'm just going to- oh snap! I just realized I didn't answer one of the fan questions!

Sweden: So?

GHstyle16: Uhm, okay, last question for today. Iceland, do you miss your kids and who is their mother?

Norway: ... Wait. Their mother?

Denmark: Iceland has kids?

Sweden: Let me get this straight... when Iceland has kids...then he cannot be a virgin.

Iceland: HA! Take that, Loser! *makes the "L" at Denmark*

Norway: So, Iceland, who _is_ the mother?

Iceland: Whaddaya mean?

Sweden: Well, the mother of your kids.

Iceland: Oh, right! That's...that's uhm...you know that's...uhm, you know, it's so long ago, I-

GHstyle16: Wait a second...if I remember that right humon said Iceland didn't has any kids...

Denmark: HA! Knew it! Virging Iceland is a virgin!

Iceland: SHUT UP!

Norway: I'm confused. So does Iceland have kids or doesn't he?

GHstyle16: Nope. I don't think so. I guess he was lying when he told that your kids.

Denmark: I've learned something today.

Sweden: What are you doing, some kind of South Park parody?

Denmark: Iceland is a bitchy virgin and has sand in his vagina.

Iceland: Denmark?

Denmark: Yes, Icey?

Iceland: *smiling* You are going to die.

GHstyle16: W-wait, Iceland, what are you…No, Iceland, put the lamp down! I said put it- no! STOP IT!  
You...uhm, sorry guys but I'm afraid that's it for today. See you next time! I hope...  
ICELAND! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Dammit... I really do NOT deserve this...


End file.
